Puckleberry Goodness
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: A series of oneshots about our favorite couple.
1. Cookies Don't Make Up For Anything

A/N: This popped into my head while I was flying home from New York and I had to post it. Gloria(the muse) was inspired Regina Spektor's Samson. Go listen, it is an awesome song. I don't own Glee or Samson, if only...

* * *

"_I cut his hair myself one night, a pair of dull scissors in the yellow light, and he _

_told me I'd done all right and kissed me 'till the morning light."_

Rachel Berry took a deep breath and knocked n the door in front of her. The dark clouds behind her were appropriate for her mood, and she shivered as she heard the distant sound of thunder. Glancing down to the plate of cookies she smiled at her handiwork, these were some of her best "I'm sorry" cookies to date. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Noah Puckerman.

"What do you want Berry?"

"I uh came to bring you these." Rachel said thrusting the plate of cookies forward and tearing her eyes away from his perfectly sculpted abs, "and to apologize for my actions earlier this week."

"Cookies don't make up for anything." Puck said stuffing one into his mouth.

"Well it's a start and if you would be kind enough to invite me in I would like to properly apologize." Puck just stared at her, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Rachel walked into the house and followed Puck upstairs into his bedroom. Rachel's mouth fell open, his room was actually clean and she was impressed by his record collection and guitar in the corner. "Don't look so surprised. I am not a pig."

"Debatable. It is just so unexpected." Puck walked through a door and Rachel glanced around his room. It was really quite nice and she smiled as she saw a picture on his dresser of his mom. This was not the Puck she was used to.

"Are you going to apologize or not?" Puck asked from the other room.

"Yes, sorry." Rachel said walking to the door he had gone through, but stopped when she saw that it was a bathroom, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Fixing my mohawk," Puck said holding the razor up, "I have plans tonight that you are not going to ruin."

"I'm sorry, I never thought about what plans you would have before I came over here. I can leave and come back another time if that would be more convenient for you."

"No. Just get it over with."

"Okay." Rachel walked over to the bathtub and sat on the side and shivered as she heard the thunder getting closer. She hated storms. "I wanted to apologize for telling Finn about you and Quinn. I was only thinking about myself and I did not think about how this would affect everybody's life. I hurt people that I care about and because of my actions things will never be the same and there will always be a rift between two best friends and I am appalled that I caused it." Rachel jumped as a clap of thunder shook the house and the lights went out, "Fuck!"

"Did you just cuss Berry? I'm impressed." Puck said laughing.

"Yes and it was very unladylike, I just hate storms. Ever since I was little I have found them to be extremely unpleasant. Plus the dark is just plain creepy." Puck started laughing even harder, "It is not funny."

"Yes it is." Puck said continuing to laugh, "I think there are some candles around here somewhere, I'll go get them. Will you be all right?"

"I can take care of myself." Puck held up his hands and backed out of the bathroom.

Rachel took deep breaths to calm down and was doing okay until lighting lit up the sky outside and was followed by another huge clap of thunder, "Puck, hurry!"

"You okay? You don't look so good."

"That's what every girl wants to hear." Rachel said defensively.

"You know what I mean." Puck said lighting the candles.

"I will be okay, thank you for asking. The candles help a lot." Puck resumed to finish shaving his head and Rachel resumed her apology, "I'm also sorry that I did not confront you before I went and talked to Finn. I should have come and talked to you and given you the opportunity to go to Finn before I told him. The truth would have been much easier coming from you and I did not think about this. I was once again thinking selfishly."

"Are you almost finished?"

"No, I am not even halfway done with my apology. I still have a lot more points to cover before I am finished."

"That's what I figured. If I accept your apology will you stop talking?"

"I suppose."

"Fine, I accept you apology."

"That was easier than I expected."

"Honestly I am kind of glad that you told him. I was tired of lying to my best friend but Quinn wouldn't let me tell him the truth. It is better in some sick twisted way now that he knows." Puck said sitting down on the bathtub next to Rachel. Rachel has no idea what to say, this was the most heartfelt thing she had ever heard Puck say and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Another clap of thunder shook the house and Rachel involuntarily scooted closer to Puck. They continued to sit in silence with their shoulders touching.

"You missed a spot." Rachel said pointing to a spot on his head that had longer hair when she could no longer take the silence.

"My mom usually helps me." Rachel silently let out an "aww" because it was one of the most adorable things ever, but kept her mouth shut, she didn't want Puck to kick her out.

"If you would like me to, I could me of some assistance."

"Like I am stupid enough to let you come near my head with a razor."

"You act like I am crazy and I am going to cut off your ear." Puck just smirked at her, "Nothing bad is going to happen, plus it might take my mind of this storm."

"I know of some other things we can do that would take your mind of this storm." Puck said waggling his eyebrows.

"That's disgusting. Do you want my help?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever is not an appropriate answer to that question. The appropriate answer would either be yes or no, so which is it?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled and stood up and motioned for him to stand as well.

"I don't think this is going to work." Rachel said motioning between the height difference.

"I'll get a chair." Puck grabbed his desk chair and set it in front of the mirror. Rachel grabbed the razor as Puck sat down, "You sure you can do this?"

"No idea, but how hard can it be. Now sit still I don't want to cut you." Rachel set to work on making his mohawk even. Puck thought it was pretty hot how the tip of her tongue slipped out when she was concentrating. "How does that look?"

"Not bad Berry." Puck said standing up and taking a closer look in the mirror.

"Thank you." Rachel put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down to the chair, and started to wipe the excess shaving cream off his head.

Puck had no idea what possessed him, but he grabbed Rachel's wrist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. He figured she was going to slap him but was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. The lights flickered back on and Rachel pulled away.

"I uh have to go." Rachel said standing up and darting out of the room.

"_Thanks mom." Rachel blinked and returned to the present._

"_Sure honey." Rachel said smiling down at her son._

"_I'm going to go play." Joshua said running into the backyard, "Dad! Look what mom did." Joshua said pointing to his head._

"_Dude, that's awesome. Did you say thank you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Okay, go play." Puck walked over to the back door where Rachel was leaning against the door jam, "You gave him a mohawk?" Puck asked laughing._

"_Yes, I figured it was about time one of the Puckerman men was a badass." Rachel said running a hand through his full head of hair._

"_Ha ha, very funny."_

"_I miss your mohawk."_

"_Of course you do, it turned you on." Puck kissed Rachel, "What are you smiling about crazy?"_

"_I was remembering the first time I helped you with your mohawk."_

"_I still can't believe you ran away after I kissed you."_

"_I kissed you back, and I did not run away. I had plans." _

"_You avoided me for a week after."_

"_I did not, I was busy."_

"_You really should stop lying to yourself, you have been doing it for seven years, that can not be healthy. I was such a good kisser that you had to run away."_

"_Don't flatter yourself, you are not that good of a kisser."_

"_I must have been doing something right if I got you to marry me and we have a kid." _

"_Luck. Your kissing had nothing to do with it."_

"_Oh really? I think I will just have to change your mind." Puck said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, "I love you." Puck said closing the distance and kissing her._

_"Ewww! Gross!" Joshua said covering his eyes._

A/N: I hope the ending made sense. (crosses fingers) I love this story and would love to hear your opinions.


	2. I Want To Make You Happy

A/N: I decided to continue this story because "iamladyliberty" asked me to continue it as a series of oneshots. I thought "what the heck" and this is the result. In my mind they started dating their junior year, so this takes place about a year later.

* * *

"_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right _

_and when I see you cry, it makes me want to die."_

"Hey babe," Puck said running over to the bleachers where Rachel was sitting, "What are you doing here, I thought you had voice lessons?"

"They finished early and I thought it would be nice to watch you practice. I also have something I would like to discuss with you."

"A good something?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, let me go change and I will be back." Puck ran off after the rest of the football team to change and shower. Rachel grabbed her math book and began to do her homework for the evening, there was no reason to waste this time. Rachel hated math it was her worst subject and she really didn't see any reason why she should take math, math had nothing to do with singing. Groaning she slammed her book shut.

"You okay?" Puck asked walking up next to her.

"No, I hate math. I still believe that it was invented to torture me and push me farther away from dreams. How will I ever make it into Julliard if I fail math, they will never allow a failure to be accepted. If I don't get accepted into Julliard than my dreams will be crushed, that is the first step in the plan to making it on Broadway. I will end up working at some terrible job that I hate and my life will forever be ruined, all because of math."

"Easy on the dramatics." Puck said trying not to laugh, he had long ago learned that laughing made everything worse and only upset her more.

"I am not being dramatic Noah, this is my future we are talking about. My dreams!"

"Have you ever failed a math class?"

"No."

"See you aren't going to fail this one, you will do fine."

"Not necessarily, this one is extremely hard and makes absolutely no sense to me."

"How about I help you? You know I kick ass in math."

"I still don't see how you make such good grades when you never attend class."

"Math comes easy to me, numbers make sense."

"I still hate you for that." Rachel said smiling up at him, "I would love your help."

"Now what did you want to talk about, or was that it?"

"No, that was not the original topic I had planned on discussing. I wanted to bring up the topic of prom, since it is a week away and you still have not discussed it with me."

"I hate school functions." Puck said sitting down next to her.

"I am aware of this Noah, which is why we have never gone to a previous dance, but this is senior prom and I thought you might make an exception for it. I would really like to go and I would like for you to accompany me."

"Rachel prom is the worse school function, I would have rather gone to another stupid dance."

"Well I am glad you tell me this now when all the other school dances are over. I have never had the chance to go to a school dance, since I was less than popular and the only boy who ever asked me to go was Jacob Ben Israel and I had no friends to go with. This is my last chance to go to a school dance and I would really like the opportunity to go."

"Then go."

"I want to go with my boyfriend."

"I am not going to some stupid dance where I have to put on some stupid monkey suit. Its never going to happen."

"Noah, please reconsider."

"No, now can we just stop talking about this?"

"Yes we can, because I am going home." Rachel said putting her math book back into her backpack.

"Do you want a ride and we can work on your math?"

"No thank you. I will walk back and I will get one of my fathers to help me with my homework."

"Rachel, don't be mad. You know I don't do these types of things."

"I am not mad, I am disappointed in you." Rachel walked down the steps off the bleachers and Puck groaned.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Rachel, you don't look like you are having fun?" Tina asked pausing on fixing Rachel's hair.

"I am positive. I think that going to prom with my friends is a perfect idea."

"Okay, if your sure."

"I'm positive." The past week had been awkward to say the least. Rachel and Puck had not talked since she had left the bleachers. Rachel was not going to let her stupid boyfriend, or maybe ex-boyfriend she wasn't really sure what they were anymore, ruin one of her last high school experiences. Rachel kept hoping that they would talk about it again and she could convince him how much this meant to her. Instead they avoided each other, they had a very mature relationship, and she decided she would go with her friends from Glee club and have the time of her life. Rachel Berry never depended on a man.

"Here Rachel, you don't want to ruin your make-up, it looks fierce." Mercedes said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." Rachel wiped the tears in her eyes she didn't even know were there.

"Ladies are you almost ready? The boys are becoming extremely impatient." Kurt asked bouncing into Mercedes' room.

"Five more minutes, we need to put on the finishing touches." Quinn said slipping on her shoes. True to their word the girls walked downstairs five minutes later and the boys let out appreciative whistles.

"Picture time." Someone's parent called out and the eleven kids lined up.

"You can be my other date Rachel." Kurt said linking his arm in hers with Mercedes on the other side.

"Thanks." Rachel said sending him an appreciative smile. Glee club had agreed that going together would be fun but that didn't mean they hadn't paired off. Artie was taking Tina, Finn was taking Quinn, Matt and Mike were taking Santana and Brittany respectively, with Kurt taking Mercedes and apparently Rachel.

After about a thousand pictures the teens had finally had enough and had piled into their cars and drove to the school. For about the thousandth time Rachel second guessed her decision of coming but pushed it to the back of her mind when Kurt pulled on her arm. An hour later however she had enough of being alone and had decided she was going to go back home. She would much rather be eating ice cream alone in her bed than watching happy couples.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Her daddy asked when she walked into the house, "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

"Yeah, I wasn't having very much fun so I decided I would come home and go to bed early."

"Okay, if you need anything you know where we are."

"I know." Rachel hugged each of her dads and successfully made it to her room before she started crying. Up until tonight she was secretly hoping that Puck would change his mind and take her.

"Rachel, the door is for you." Her dad said knocking softly on her bedroom door.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." Rachel managed to choke out between her tears.

"I think you might want to talk to this person." Her dad said coming in and rubbing her back, "But I can tell him to leave if you want me to."

"I'll go talk to him." Rachel said kicking off her high heels and walking downstairs.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rachel said noticing her dads were listening, "You want to go talk on the porch?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here?"

"Well I went to the prom and they said you had left, so I came here." Rachel noticed for the first time that he was in a suit, "I figured I had been an asshole this past week and the only way to make it up was to go to the prom."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to. I want to make you happy and if that means going to the prom than I guess I'll go to the prom."

"It's a little to late now, I look horrible." Rachel said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do, I have mascara around my eyes from crying and my hair is falling out. I look absolutely horrible."

"No you don't. I think you look hot, that dress it totally working for your ass."

"Don't be so crude Noah." Rachel said slapping his arm, but secretly liking the off handed compliment. She had spent a lot of time picking out her dress, a red halter that fit her in all the right places, and she was really happy that Puck noticed.

"Your used to it. So come on, lets dance." Puck said grabbing her hand.

"I told you I'm not going."

"Who said we were going anywhere?" Puck asked pulling her close to him and began humming "Sweet Caroline." Rachel smiled and slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. "I really am sorry Rachel." Puck said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

A/N: So hopefully that met your expectations and you are going to continue reading. Reviews always make my day!

I have a few ideas for a couple more oneshots but after that I am out of ideas, so if any of you have a suggestion let me know.

I don't know when I will be able to write/post future stories because my life is about to get super crazy, but I will try to work on this story whenever I get the chance.


	3. There Will Be Plenty of Groveling

_**A/N**_**: Since I fail at multiple chapter fics this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I would prefer to write oneshots that I am really proud of instead of stressing about a multi chapter fic. Enjoy!**

_"Cause crazy is perfect and fucked up is perfect."_

Rachel glanced down at the pregnancy test in her hand and burst into tears again. She had no idea how this happened, well she knew how this happened she was dating Puck after all, but she couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She had a plan, she was going to graduate college, move to New York and make it on Broadway, get married and then have a baby. She had barely begun her second semester of college and she and Puck had never discussed babies before. They had barely talked about marriage, they were only nineteen.

"Rachel where are you?" Puck asked walking into the apartment.

"umm, I'm in the bathroom." Rachel said stuffing the pregnancy test into the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked walking into the bathroom as Rachel slammed the cabinet door.

"ummm, checking my make up." Rachel knew that she was she acting crazy but she hadn't planned her speech. And she wasn't going to tell Noah about this baby without being prepared. She was in no way in denial about the whole ordeal.

"Really?"

"Yep." Rachel turned back to the mirror and realized why she never lied, she sucked at it. She had mascara was running down her face because she had been crying, she really should have planned this one better.

"You want to tell me what is really going on?"

"Pass?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Try again." Rachel grabbed the pregnancy test and held it out to him.

"I was going to tell you after I had made a doctors appointment and had everything confirmed. I didn't want to spring it on you without knowing all the facts." Rachel said tearing up again.

"Your pregnant?"

"According to that I am."

"This is…" Puck took a deep breath, "I need some time." Puck said walking out of the bathroom.

"Some time for what?" Rachel said following him.

"To think." Puck said grabbing his keys.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked willing herself not to start crying again.

"I need to be alone."

"Well I need you." Puck kept on walking to the door, "Noah please don't go. Puck shut the front door and Rachel slipped down to the floor and let the tears fall.

* * *

Rachel glanced down at her phone for what seemed like the thousandth time, still no word from Puck. Last night she had cried herself to sleep after realizing that he wasn't coming home, and than she decided those would be the last tears she cried over him. This morning when she woke up she texted him about the doctors appointment she had arranged and made a promise to herself that if he didn't show up they were finished. Now she was sitting in the waiting room alone praying that he would show up, because she didn't want to do this alone. "Rachel." A nurse called her name and she stood up and followed her into an exam room, "A nurse will come get you in a minute to take a blood test."

"Thank you." Rachel said sitting down on the bed in the middle of the room and willed herself not to cry. This was definitely not where she saw her life going, alone and pregnant. The nurse came and took her to get her blood taken before putting her back in an empty room and telling her that the doctor would be with her shortly. A knock on the door made her look up and she immediately started crying when she saw Puck standing in the doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey, you came." Rachel said choking back tears.

"I wouldn't miss it." Puck said stepping into the room and walking over to Rachel, "I was trying to get here before your appointment but there was a wreck on the highway and traffic was a bitch."

"You're here now."

"So have they confirmed it, did I miss it?"

"No, they took my blood and said that the doctor would be in here in a few minutes."

"You got your blood taken by yourself? You hate needles, how did you manage that?"

"That was the easiest thing that happened in the past couple of days, with you walking out on me and everything." Rachel said angrily, now that the relief of him being here had passed she was pissed. "I had psyched myself up to doing this pregnancy alone because you were being a dick."

"Rach, honey-"

"Don't Rach honey me, you showing up here does not make everything okay. You walked out on me when I said I was pregnant. I was scared and I needed you and you walked out, so don't pretend like everything is okay." There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hello." Rachel said wiping the tears from her face, "This is Noah."

"Nice to meet you." The doctor said shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Congratulations you guys are going to be parents." The doctor said smiling. Rachel looked over at Puck and saw tears forming in his eyes.

"So I can blame the hormones on making me so emotional?" Rachel said crying again. This time they were happy tears though because as she saw the tears in Puck's eyes she realized that this baby was going to be loved by both its parents.

* * *

Puck was accosted when he walked into the apartment by Rachel, she was a speed demon and always made it places first if they weren't driving together, "Now would you like to explain where the hell you were last night?"

"I crashed at Finn's place, its no big deal"

"Are you kidding me, I don't hear from you for sixteen hours after I tell you I am pregnant and you are just going to stand there, give me half ass answers, and tell me its no big deal? You didn't call or text me and I sat up worrying and crying all night because I had no idea where you were and if you were ever going to come back."

"Do you want to know everything I did, mom? Fine I left here, got in my truck, reversed out of my parking spot-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel asked hitting him in the chest. If she wasn't so pissed off Puck would find this highly entertaining, what did she think her little fists were going to do? "Is this a joke to you, because if it is you can just leave. Convincing myself that I can raise this kid on my own will be a whole lot easier if I kick you out instead of you walking out."

"I was scared and I didn't want to you to see me scared."

"Why? I was scared too and having you walk out on me didn't help."

"I am supposed to take care of you and tell you that everything is going to be okay. I couldn't do that and all I could think of was getting out of here, so I left."

"Maybe we could have helped each other and realized that this is a scary situation but it is going to be easier if we do it together."

"You couldn't have helped me."

"Because you are the man you are supposed to take care of me but I can't help you. That's real mature Noah."

"That's not what I meant. I was scared of ending up like my dad, being a drunk who beats his wife and kids, and I couldn't stand the thought of turning into that. In my mind the only logical thing to do was leave before I had the chance to hurt you, I could never live with myself if I hurt you like that."

"How could you ever think that you would end up like him? You are a much better man than he is Noah."

"No I'm not, I walked out on you just like he did to my mom. Plus I used to throw slushies in your face and beat people up for fun. I am exactly like him."

"Walking out was not one of your finest moments but you came back. You realized you made a mistake and you came back and want to make this work. When was the last time you beat someone up or threw a slushie at me? You were in high school when you did those things you were acting out because it made you look cool, not because you are a horrible person. Plus look at you, you are going to college, you want to do something with your life, not be some lazy drunk. You are nothing like your father, and never will be, you are a good man."

"How do you manage to make me feel good about myself when I should be apologizing to you? I should be groveling to convince you to take me back."

"There will be plenty of groveling, trust me. You can start by finishing telling me where you went last night because there was no way you drove around for that long."

"Well after I realized I did the exact thing I was afraid of doing by walking out, I got pissed off and went to the gym. I figured you would prefer me hitting a punching bag to another person, so I went and cooled off. When I finished you hadn't called so I figured you didn't want to see me so I went to a party. I planned on getting trashed and trying to forget this day ever happened and I was about to take a shot when I realized this is the exact thing my dad would have done so I went to the store and bought a stuff animal for the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its out in the truck." Rachel hugged him. "After that I headed to Finns because you still hadn't called and I was afraid you would kick me out if I tried to come back and you saw the first thing I did this morning."

"You know you could have called me?"

"I know. I guess deep down I wanted you to call me first so that I would know you still wanted me. Its hard to realize you made a huge mistake and there is no one to blame but yourself, especially for me. I just want everything to be perfect for you, and I know a baby wasn't in your plan, I fucked up your dreams."

"Its not easy for anyone to admit they were wrong. A baby wasn't in my plans but neither was falling in love during high school and that turned out okay. I am just going to have to change my dreams to accommodate a child. I can still make it on Broadway and be a mom, it will just push me to work harder." Rachel said to assure Puck but at the same time she was convincing herself, "When you are with me my whole life makes sense, so as long as you are here our lives can be fucked up and I will be happy with you."

"You make my life better too." Puck said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, "I really am sorry and I promise I am never going to do something so stupid again."

"I know your sorry, I can see it in your eyes. Now lets go to bed the past two days have been rough and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Me neither, I hate not having you in my arms." Puck said kissing her lips.

"I guess we should get used to sleepless nights since we will be having a whole bunch in nine months." Rachel said walking into their bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, R&R if you did.**


End file.
